Electro house
• Chiptune • Electro • Electroclash • French house • Hi-NRG • House • Pop • Synthpop • Tech house |cultural_origins = Late 1990s–early 2000s, Europe, Japan, United States |instruments = Drum machine, Keyboard, Personal computer, Sampler, Sequencer, Synthesizer |popularity = late 2000s to present |derivatives = Complextro • Dutch house • Fidget house • Moombahton |subgenres = |subgenrelist = |regional_scenes = |fusiongenres = |other_topics = }} Electro house is a subgenre of house music influenced by 1980s music. Its origins are obscure, with sources claiming varying influence from 1980s-electro, electroclash, pop, synthpop, and tech house. It has subsequently become a hard form of house music. The term has been used to describe the music of many of the world's top DJs, such as David Guetta, deadmau5, Skrillex and Tiësto. Characteristics Electro house, sometimes resembling tech house, typically retains elements of house music and can incorporate electro-influenced synths and samples. It often has a "dirty" bass sound created from saw waves with compression and distortion. History The exact origins of the electro house are uncertain. The genre has sometimes been seen as a fusion genre of electro and house, or a term created from using "electro" as an adjective (meaning "futuristic" or "hard") for "house". Another claim is that it comes from a mix of electro, pop, and tech house, or electroclash, synthpop, and tech house. French house, by artists such as Justice and especially Daft Punk, has also been considered a strong influence. Use of the term dates to at least as far back as 1998, when it was used to refer to tracks with both electro and house influences by artists such as Afrika Bambaataa ("Planet Rock '98") and Run-D.M.C. vs. Jason Nevins ("It's Tricky (Jason's Nevins Radio Edit)"). Earlier tracks by bands such as Basement Jaxx in 1997, Arrivers in 1996, and Sublime in 1993 have also been retroactively labelled as electro house. The 1992 chiptune video game soundtrack for Streets of Rage 2, composed by Yuzo Koshiro, features tracks combining house music with "dirty" electro and is considered ahead of its time. Mr. Oizo's 1999 hit "Flat Beat" has also been considered an early example of the genre, along with "Satisfaction" in 2002 by Benny Benassi, who is seen as a forerunner of the genre who brought it to the mainstream. Other electro house producers who emerged in the early 2000s include David Guetta and Yasutaka Nakata. (English translation) By 2005, the genre saw an increase in popularity. In November 2006, electro house tracks "Put Your Hands Up For Detroit" by Fedde Le Grand and "Yeah Yeah" by Bodyrox and Luciana held the number one and number two spots, respectively, in the UK Top 40 singles charts. Since then, electro house producers such as Avicii, deadmau5, Knife Party, and Skrillex have emerged and become increasingly popular. Subgenres Complextro Complextro is typified by glitchy, intricate bass-lines and synth leads created with many instruments in quick succession. The term, a portmanteau of the words "complex" and "electro", was coined by Porter Robinson to describe the sound of his music. He has cited video game sounds, or chiptunes, as an influence on his style of music along with 1980s analog synth music. Other prominent producers of the genre include Crookers, Skrillex, Uppermost, and Wolfgang Gartner. Fidget house Fidget house, or fidget, is "defined by snatched vocal snippets, pitch-bent dirty basslines and rave-style synth stabs over glitchy 4/4 beats." It contains influences from Baltimore club, bassline, Chicago house, Kuduro, rave, UK garage, US hip hop and world music. Prominent artists include The Bloody Beetroots, Crookers, Danger, Hervé, Sinden, and Switch. The term fidget house was coined by DJs/producers Jesse Rose and Switch, "as a joke, which has now gone a little too far." Dutch house Dutch house, often nicknamed dirty Dutch, is a style of electro house that originated in the Netherlands. It is primarily defined by complex rhythms made from Latin-influenced drum kits, a lower emphasis on basslines, and squeaky, high-pitched lead synths. Influences on the subgenre include Madchester, hip hop, Detroit techno, and other urban styles of music. Prominent artists include Afrojack, Chuckie, Hardwell, Switch, and Tiësto. Moombahton Moombahton is a mixture of Dutch house and reggaeton. Its identifying characteristics include a "thick, spread-out bass line; some dramatic builds; and a two-step pulse, with quick drum fills", but it has "no real rules beyond working within a 108 bpm range." A portmanteau of "moombah" and "reggaeton", moombahton was created by DJ Dave Nada when he slowed down the tempo of the Afrojack remix of the Silvio Ecomo & Chuckie song "Moombah" to please party-goers with tastes in reggaeton. Other prominent producers of the genre include Dillon Francis, Diplo, and Munchi. Moombahcore is a style of moombahton with influences from dubstep and electro house outside of Dutch house. Characteristics of the genre include chopped vocals, dubstep-influenced bass sounds, and extensive build-ups. Artists who have produced moombahcore include Knife Party and Skrillex. See also * List of electro house artists Notes Category:House music genres Category: Electronic Music